OnE oF tHe BoYs
by PoisonOrange
Summary: all her life jude has been one of the boys but know she is stepping out to get the one boy who always saw her as a little sister. inspired by katy perry's song one of the boys but not a songfic. longer if requested. juderman oneshot i love all reviewers!


**Okay I shouldn't write this since I need to update my other fics but I had to it was stuck in my mind and I couldn't be rid of it so read review if you feel the need to and remember JUDERMAN!!-ema :O) **

**P.S. Its only one chappy long but if you guys really like it I could make it a two shot. Oh and the song is 'thunder' by boys like girls**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but I never will...:O(**

**Regular P.O.V. **

Fourteen year old Jude Harrison has always been one of the guys, it started at birth with her two best friends Vincent Spiederman and Jamie Andrews. Their mothers had always been friends so when Jude was born they became best friends and an inseparable trio of friends. She was one of the guys she picked guitar over ballet and black over pink she would rather skateboard then play dolls. She played football with the guys and pulled various pranks for fun, but over summer something changed...

**Jude P.O.V.**

I can't be one of the guys anymore I'm starting high school, if I'm a guy then prom is going to be awkward and no guys will ever ask me out, well they might but as friends not as like an actual girl guy date. Wait I don't know how to be a girl well I do but like dress and make-up eww this is going to be harder than I thought. Wait I can ask Sadie! She is like a walking Barbie. So I walked into her room.

" hey Sades I need help." I said and she looked up from her magazine.

" what do you want I'm busy." wow that was mean, but I really need her help.

" well I need you... to teach...me... how to..." this is hard

" spit it out Jude."

"ineedyoutoteachmehowtobeagirl" I said super fast and she started laughing how is it that people always laugh at me.

" this is too perfect" she walked over to me " you want me to teach you how to be a girl?"

" yes?"

" whats in it for me?" she asked and I couldn't think of anything good.

" um anything? Sadie I need your help pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssse!" I begged and she sighed.

" you do my chores for a month." she proposed and I had to restrain myself from screaming NO! Very loudly.

" fine"

" wow you really want this don't you?" she didn't know how much and never will.

" yea now do your worst." she raised and eyebrow " sorry best."

" better, okay first off we need a new wardrobe so lets get to the mall." she said grabbing her keys off the table and we walked out to the car and drove to the mall.

**At said mall**

" okay Jude meet Ambercrombie and Finch." I groaned and she rolled her eyes " okay rule one: you buy anything I pick out and don't be a brat about it."

" fine."

" and try on whatever I tell you too." she is trying to kill me

" fine" I said again and she started picking things out. The first outfit I tried on was a blue tank top that had a moose on it for some reason unknown by me, light blue skinny jeans, a white jacket and white ballet flats. I hate it but Sadie squealed and I'm guessing I bought it. Great. The second outfit was better, it was a white long sleeved shirt, with an orange sweat shirt over it that had 'Ambercrombie' written on the front, faded blue skinny jeans, and tan Uggs. I think I like this one and again she squealed and I bought it. I tried on a few more outfits that looked similar to those and we went to a few more stores like that one before we hit Claire's for accessories and to get my ears pierced and new earrings for when they're done healing. Whe we got home I thought finally I get to rest well so much for that as soon as I sat down she dumped a huge pile of magazines on my lap.

" what are these?"

" magazines?"

" no really Sadie? I thought they were magic pigs. I mean what kind of magazines?"

" seventeen magazine this is like every issue you need and you need to read every single article by the end of summer which is two weeks so I would get started your test is on the first." she stated promptly then went to go get the phone. " hey Jude its Spied." she called and my heart started beating faster I have no idea why, but my heart has been doing that since the last day of eighth grade when he gave me a hug in front a bunch of girls who were glaring at me. Sadie threw the phone at me so I answered.

" hey, Spied." I answered and he laughed.

" hey Jude sorry Jamie fell off of the diving board when he was cleaning the pool. He still had all his clothes on too!" he laughed and I joined in. " so Jude we haven't seen you all summer want to come over for a midnight swim with us?"

" I don't know wait a sec." I said and covered the phone with my hand before turning to Sadie "should I go over for a swim with them?" I asked and she nodded "you want to act totally normal now before I change you and you walk into school and find Spied staring at you." she said and I focused back on the phone "hey Spied I'm back sorry."

" no problem so you coming or not?"

" yea I'm coming I'll be there in like ten minutes k?"

" yea bye Jude."

" bye bye Spiedy poo." I gushed and he started laughing and I hung up.

"so like what bathing suit do I wear?" I asked Sadie and she rolled her eyes.

" your black one piece that has the skulls all over that way they wont suspect a thing and this is probably the last time you'll see them till school starts so enjoy it." she said and walked away I walked into my room and got changed before riding over to Spied's house.

" hey Jude." Spied greeted me with a smile and we walked to the back yard it was pitch black except the pool light. Jamie came walking up to me he was fully dressed but soaked from falling in I couldn't help but laugh more.

" okay dudes lets swim!" Spied yelled happily. His parents were never home so he got away with almost everything like these late night swims. My parents were always gone too I'm pretty sure my dad is cheating on my mom and my mom is always at work so maybe she is cheating too I really don't care. Jamie only got away since his grandma is like really old and barely knows who he is.

"yea lets go." I screamed and jumped in I was the first in and the water was warm. Spied came right after me and then Jamie came last since he had to change into a swim suit.

" so you guys excited for high school?" I asked after we had been swimming for a good twenty minutes.

"not really all it is is middle school with more clubs and electives." Spied said and I looked at Jamie.

" yea I'm excited we get AP classes this year!" he is such a nerd " oh and there is more girls."

"yup thats a plus. Have you seen there cheerleaders?" Spied asked and they went off to there girl talk world I think this is why I need to be a girl I mean then I wont have to talk about this stuff I like my guy friends but I need girl friends too so I can talk about make up and hair and boys and stuff no just baseball and chicks. I want out. So I got up and walked inside I could tell they were looking at me weird but I need to get away if only for a moment so I went to get a soda and something to eat.

"hey dude something wrong?" Spied asked as he looked through his fridge.

"no I'm just thinking about trying out for Instant Star the nerves are getting to me though." this was true but no the reason I ditched the pool, but it'll do.

"oh well I can help you write some new songs if you want and teach you some more guitar." he offered and I smiled from ear to ear its so nice he always offers to help me he taught me all I know about guitar already.

"thanks Spied I would love it the contest doesn't start till a week after school starts but we have to sign up by tomorrow."

" damn I'm glad I'm not trying out don't forget us little people when you become famous." he called as he walked back out I stayed for another five minutes doing nothing. They were playing Marco Polo when I came back so decided to mess with them Spied was Marco and Jamie was Polo so I walked towards the pool noisily and Jamie yelled 'fish out of water' when Spied was in the water so he lost and glared at me. "what?" I asked and he glared harder Spied just laughed and laughed. I stayed there another hour or so before heading home. When I got there I wasn't surprised to find only Sadie home. Except it was different Sadie was curled up in a ball and the house seemed colder I ran up to Sadie and shook her she looked up at me with a red nose and bloodshot eyes.

"whats wrong Sades?" I asked she mumbled but I couldn't hear her. " what?"

"dad" sniffle "is" sniffle "cheating" crying "on" cry "mom" she started full out sobbing again and I was wasn't shaken by the news I knew he was sure it still hurt knowing it was true but I'm not crying for him he is a disappointment and I'm not wasting my time on him and she shouldn't either.

"hey hey Sades don't cry" I said and I hugged her then after she fell asleep I called her best friend Sally, my Aunt Rose, Jamie and Spied to tell them whats happening. My Aunt Rose started crying, Sally said she was coming over tomorrow morning, Jamie and Spied said they were sorry. The next week went uneventful I didn't see Jamie or Spied I just stayed in and studied 17 magazine for like a million years. We didn't see our dad at all but all he stuff was moved out. Our mom came home I think twice but nothing more and she didn't even speak to us. Today was Saturday and Sadie had fully gotten over our parents little slip so now its all us and she said step two was today so at twelve as she requested I came to her room.

"Sadie I'm here I said entering her room she looked up at me.

" okay step two." she said standing up " shaving and plucking.'

" a what what no no way." I said I am **not** shaving my legs or anything else and by plucking I assume she means a chicken.

" yes it is a huge step to being a girl." she argued and I sighed she explained the procedure and twenty minutes later I came out with hairless legs and pits. Yay. not. Then she started plucking my eyebrows and god that hurts. A while later she was finally done and I did actually look a lot better I had just gotten bangs so it wasn't super noticeable but you could tell.

" okay we are skipping right to step three since you look so great." she stated and I rolled my eyes

" lemme guess make-up?"

" yes" so she started again and thirty minute and an outfit later I looked really good school started in one week and I looked good. "yay you look great!" Sadie gushed again and again I went to my room to read some more seventeen I was no where near done with the stack and school started in less than a week. I was a little worried about becoming to much of a girl and loosing my friends or making friends for the wrong reason. What if guys come up to me and like, like me what do I do? I will admit I like Spied. A lot. What if he likes me after this transformation and didn't like me before? Then he would be liking me for all the wrong reasons. These magazines probably have what I'm looking for, but I think I need to talk to Sadie so I walked downstaairs she was making dinner in the kitchen.

" hey Sades," I said and she turned to look at me.

" yea Jude."

" um well I like someone and I don't know if they like me but after I change what if they like me then? Wouldn't it be for all the wrong reasons?" I asked and she sighed.

" you like Spied." it was more of a statement then a question but I nodded nonetheless. "when you walk in on the first day of school a lot of guys are going to give you more you just have to deal with it right and it will all work out like don't go for any of the guys and don't become friends with any of the popular girls or else you will become a bitch. Stick with your friends and find some girls that will like you for you and want to be your friend for that reason alone and as for boys Spied likes you now so why screw that up just spend time with him and if you walk into school and catch him staring at you its a plus."

" wow Sades that makes a lot of sense I'm going to go on my computer tell me when you finish dinner." I said and ran up stairs I need to think so what better than playing stupid fun games. I proceeded to do so but an IM came up.

**Hotguitarist: Hey Jude**

**HeyJude: arg my name is so unoriginal**

**Hotguitarist: so... I like your name**

**HeyJude: thanks **

**Hotguitarist: no prob so what judy**

**HeyJude: nthin u?**

**Hotguitarist: I made some new friends u kno other than u an jamers **

**HeyJude: who? Cool? It better not be a girl**

**Hotguitarist: were not replaceing you chill its Wally and Kyle we are a band now. And yes they are cool**

**HeyJude: you can have friends n girlfriends but we are still best buds got it?**

**Hotguitarist: duh! U wryy too much!**

" Jude Dinner!!" Sadie called and I said goodbye to Spied and ran down stairs I hope things don't get weird.

**One week later Sunday before school starts **

" Sadie school starts tomorrow what if they don't like it or my outfit is like two season too old?" I asked we were both sittign on the couch eating ice cream with the music playing softy.

" well don't belch the alphabet or beat up any of the guys and you should be okay. The style is hot and in so deal" she really is confident with my outfit " oh and you want to smell like roses not a baseball team."

" I got it Sades I'm tired of being his little sister I want to be his girlfriend" I groaned and fell back on the couch then shot back up "what if he doesn't like me?"

" he will like you go to bed."

" fine " I mumbled and headed upstairs and surprisingly fell asleep very fast. I guess I'm not a super nervous person.

**The next morning **

Sadie had already gotten me ready and I was wearing a mini jean skirt, a white form fitted long sleeved shirt with baby blue stripes, tan Uggs , soft baby blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, my hair down in soft curls, light pink lipgloss, and my black messenger bag. I looked good but I was still a little unsure.

" come on Sades I got to get to school!" I yelled up the stairs and she came down keys in hand.

" fine but I need total details after school and you are entering school after me so I can get to my friends and you can walk the halls alone." she said and that made me feel better knowing she wants me to experience it alone.

" thanks Sades" I gave her a hug which she returned

" no prob lets go" the car ride there was really short I'm guessing tomorrow I have to walk to school but whatever. When we got there Sadie gave me a final hug and walked in. I waited like five minutes and walked in and got myself lots of freshman and even some sophomore attention mainly from guys then I spotted him. He was talking to a group of friends but staring directly at me mouth open in a perfect O shape. I blushed and laughed before I looked down for my locker number and walked over to my new locker. A lot of guys were staring and a lot were whistling girls were just glaring which made me laugh again. Spied approached casually, ha he had been staring for like ten minutes, after I had shooed off a group of football players I looked up at him.

" hey Jude" he said awkwardly

" hi Spied how are you." I was totally milking it and he could tell.

" your basking in my discomfort." he lowered and I laughed and nodded he glared but then started laughing " well Jude I thought we were friends but thats just mean." he pouted and I started laughing again

" aw I'm sorry Spiedy Poo want a hug." he pouted more then nodded and I gave him a hug.

"fine your forgiven so tell me" he gestured to my out fit "what inspired you to change?"

" I'm not a guy and I don't want to be one." I said simply and he frowned and hurt flashed across his eyes.

" I never thought you were a guy." he said and the bell rang.

" look Spied we will talk later I got to go." I shut my locker and walked to my first class. The teacher was saying something important but I tuned her out I was just thinking about Spied I had third period with him but I need to talk to him now. After class I ran to my locker and dumped some books in I didn't need them any way its the first day of school. Then a note slipped out I grabbed it I would have to read in class. Once I got to second period aka Math I opened it it was from Spied for sure.

_Jude, I wrote you this song a while ago I don't think your a guy you are just my best friend. _

_Today is a winding road thats _

_taking me places that I didn't _

_want to go_

_Whoa (whoa,whoa,whoa)_

_today in the blink of an eye I'm_

_holding on to something and I do _

_not know why_

_I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation_

_for what I'm felling inside_

_I gotta find my way out _

_maybe there's a way out_

_your voice was the soundtrack of_

_my summer_

_do you know your unlike any _

_other?_

_You'll always be my thunder and I _

_said_

_your eyes are the brightest of all_

_the colors_

_I don't ever wanna love another_

_you'll always be my thunder_

_so bring on the rain_

_and bring on the thunder_

_today is winding road_

_tell me where to start and tell me_

_something I don't know_

_whoa (whoa whoa whoa)_

_today I'm on my own_

_I can't move a muscle and I can't_

_pick up the phone_

_I don't know(i don't know I don't know I don't know I don't know)_

_and now I'm itching for the tall _

_grass _

_and longing for the breeze _

_I need to step outside_

_just to see if I can breathe_

_I gotta find a way out_

_maybe theres a way out_

_your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_do you know your not like any other_

_you'll always be my thunder and I _

_said _

_your eyes are the brightest of all the _

_colors_

_I don't ever want to love another_

_you'll always be my thunder _

_so bring on the rain_

_yea I'm walking on a tightrope_

_I'm wrapped up in vines _

_I think we'll make it out_

_but you just gotta give me time_

_strike me down with lightning_

_let me feel you in my veins_

_I want to let you know ho much _

_I feel your pain_

_today is a winding road taking me places_

_that I didn't want to go whoa_

_your voice is the soundtrack of my summer_

_do you know your not like_

_any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder and I \_

_said _

_your eyes are the brightest of all the_

_colors_

_I don't ever want to love another _

_you'll always be my thunder _

_so bring on the rain_

_and I said_

_your voice was the soundtrack to my summer_

_do you know your not like any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder so_

_bring on the rain _

_oh baby bring on the pain_

_and listen to the thunder_

_--from your very sorry best friend Vincent Spiederman_

I am such a horrible person! He wrote me a freakin awesome song and I'm mean to him? Well he did always treat me like a guy but obviously he cares and he even signed it Vincent! He hates that name and dropped it in like fourth grade. I gotta talk to him like now. Or in five minutes when the bell rings for lunch. I guess thats good too. The bell finally rang after the longest five minutes of my entire life. I ran to my locker and shoved my math book in the made a mad dash for his locker he was about to shut it and I grabbed his arm and yanked him towards me.

" what?" he asked annoyed and I pulled him to me and kissed him. I just couldn't hold it anymore I have had a crush on him forever and it just seemed right after that song and I can tell he wants this too he did kiss me back. Finally I pulled away he might not need to breathe but I do. I looked in his eyes and he looked so confused I almost laughed.

"what?" I asked mocking him and he shook his head.

" you will be the death of me" he said and I laughed.

" probably." he gave me a disbelieving look and I shrugged we started laughing all over again.

"lets go to lunch crazy" he said and I hit him. "i mean your pretty?" he corrected and I laughed then he took my hand in his and we shared a small smile before walking into the Cafeteria.

**Okay guys I was thinking and wouldn't it be cool to be able to change font color on so our readers could see it in a way more fun view? Cause I write this in like orange or blue or even rainbow and have tunga font but you guys read it in weird font and black bor-ing. Anyways just a thought so tell me what you thought I hate mean reviews so be gentle and honest this can have a sequel or one more chapter if requested but it is a one-shot also my inspiration was Katy Perry's song 'One of the Boys ' its a great song check it out and check out other stuff from her I really like her song ' I kissed a girl' even thought I'm super straight. I have a gay cousin but I am no less straight I'm just nice to gays okay now I am rambling love you all-ema :O)**


End file.
